


One in the Same

by Kidzclubgirl1129



Category: The Willis Clan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, TheWillisClan, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidzclubgirl1129/pseuds/Kidzclubgirl1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Joy Morgan has the best day of her life when she goes to an Irish festival 2 hours outside her home town, however when her parents hit her with the news that they're moving will her world fall apart? (**A Willis Clan fanfic**)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Maria's POV  
"Hi, my name is Maria Joy Morgan and I am sixteen years old" I stated to the video camera. "I live in Massachusetts in a small town named Wilbratown. With my mom Samantha, my dad Patrick and my 11 brothers and sisters, 5 older, 6 younger. Mackenzie's the oldest, she's 23, then comes Matthew at 22, next is Madison at 20, after that it's Megan at 19, then it's Michael who's 17, next comes me, Maria, at 15, after me it's Margaret she's 13, then it's Molly at 12, then Maisy she's 10, next is Maya who's 8, then Miles, he's 5, and finally Mila who's 4. I know what you thinking; that's a lot of kids but mom and dad sat down when they got married and decided they'd try for 12 kids and here we are! We all play instruments in my family. I play guitar, piano, viola, whistle and accordion. We all also west coast swing dance and Irish step dance. So that's pretty much it for me so yeah, my name is Maria Joy Morgan and that's my story." I sigh in relief as I finally finish my video biography for school. One of my assignments for this week was to make a video about me, that my dad is going to put in a time capsule. Oh, didn't I mention, I'm homeschooled along with my siblings!  
"Ok," I say out loud to myself, "one assignment down one more to go." I pick up my pencil and my notebook I'm about to start my English assignment when I hear:  
"Attention! Attention to the living room!" My dad yells.   
I quickly get up and start on my way to the living room, grabbing Mila on the way.  
"Morning dad," we all say together. Today is Sunday which is the day where the previous weeks assignments are collected and new ones are given out. So we go down the line and do our usual check in.  
"Mack," my dad asks, referring to my oldest sister Mackenzie.  
"We all did workouts and dance practice this morning," she starts, "and my video is done."  
"Matt?"  
"My video was done yesterday so I did guitar practice during school time this morning," he says.  
"Maddy?"  
"I just have to finish editing my video," she says.  
"Meg?"   
"My video is almost done," she says. "I couldn't finish it during school time this morning because I had a doctors appointment."   
"Michael?"   
"My video is almost done and I have one other assignment to do."  
"Which one?" Dad asks.  
"Algebra," he responds.  
"Mia?" He asks referring to me.  
"I'm done with my video and only have my English assignment left to do."  
He nods at me as he did to everyone else, and I zone out as the younger kids do their check in. It isn't till dad starts explaining what's going on this week that I really start to pay attention again.   
"Ok," he starts. "Tomorrow is math testing for Mila through Michael, Tuesday is science, on Wednesday Maggie and Michael and Matt and Maddy need to start working on their new routines, Thursday were going to focus on step dancing, and Friday we're going to the Irish festival!" We all cheer in excitement, the Irish festival is my favorite time of year! I love the music and the dance and everything about it.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
That night I lay in bed thinking about what the week holds.  
"Mia?" My sister Margaret, Maggie asked from across the room.  
"Yeah Maggie?"  
"What do you think the Irish festival is going to be like?"  
"You know what it's going to be like silly we've been to one before."   
"I know," she responds with a sigh. "I have this feeling. That this one is going to be different."  
I think about that for a second before saying," You know what Maggie? I think this one is going to be different too."  
I can hear her smile as she says, "Night Mia, I love you."  
"Love you to Mags."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The next few days went by in a flash and before I knew it it was Thursday. We were finishing up group dance practice. "Ok guys," Mack started. "That's it for whole group. Matt, Maddy, Michael and Maggie you guys can go work on your routines Dad said he wants a layout done by this time next week, Megan and I will work on step dancing with Molly, Maisy, and Maya down here, Mia you can take Miles and Mila upstairs to the music room and work on basics with them."  
"Kids time for lunch!" Mom yells from upstairs.  
"Ok," Mack says. "Everything I just said starts after lunch unless Dad say otherwise."   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Lunch was amazing, though with my mom cooking it always is. We had taco soup and it was great. The rest of the day pasted rather quickly, with academics and group dance being done that morning, all that was left to do was small group dance, which was easy cause I had Miles and Mila and music rehearsal which alway goes fast cause we have so much fun.  
So before I knew it,it was dinner time and dad was going over the plan for tomorrow. "Ok, the festival is in Upstate New York but it's right on the boarder so it should only be about a two and a half hour drive. The festival opens at nine, but we don't have to be there when it opens so we will leave at 8:30. Older kids, seeing how excited you guys are about the festival and the amount of responsibility you guys have been showing, mom and I have decided that you guys can walk around on your own," we all gasp in surprise, they've never let us do this before. "However, I want you in groups of two at all times. Now I don't care if that an older and a younger kid or two older kids but you must never be by yourself and you are to have your cell phone with you at all times. Agreed?"  
"Agreed." We all say  
"Okay," he says. "Maddy, Megan you two are on clean up duty. The rest of you I want off to bed."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
That night I lied in bed drifting off to sleeping thinking that Maggie was right, maybe this festival really will be different.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
AN: Hi guys this is my very first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! Comment or message me if you have any questions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning of the Festival

A/N: Here's the next part, hope you guys like it!  
Maria POV:  
This morning has been a complete disaster. I slept through my alarm, my hair straightener broke, I split my kombucha tea on the shorts I was going to wear, and I was in charge of getting Mila ready too.  
I braided my hair into a side braid, completely ditching the idea of straight hair, throwing a sundress and boots on while I looked around the room, trying to find my necklace.  
"You almost ready Mia?" Maggie asks as she was walking out of the bathroom where she was getting ready. "If you don't hurry you're not going to have Mila ready and eat breakfast by the time we need to leave."  
"Working on it Mags," I huff in response as I clip my necklace in the back. On my way to Mila's room I pass Maddy in the hallway.  
"Hey Mimi, Maggie told me you were running late. Do you want me to make smoothies for you and Mila?"  
"Yes, absolutely!" I respond in a hurry.  
"Mila? Baby, you gotta get up," I say quietly while walking into Mila's room.  
"Okay," she responds sleepily.   
I get her dressed quickly, suddenly grateful that I listened to mom and got her clothes out last night. I walk into the kitchen with Mila on my hip, and I am immediately greeted with two smoothies. I give one to Mila and set her down, telling her to go sit in the living room with everyone else until we leave.   
I sigh as I take a sip of my smoothie, twirling my braid around my finger, a nervous habit of mine.  
"Alright," Maddy said all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"   
"I don't know, I've just had such an awful morning," I start, my voice wavering on the verge of tears. "And I just can't shake this nervous feeling about today."  
Maddy looked at me for a second before engulfing me in a hug. While I've always been close with all my siblings, I've always been the closest with Maddy, Mackenzie, and Megan, which is why I was so relieved when Maddy said, "Do you want to switch seats with Matt in the van today? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."   
I nodded, grateful that I don't have to sit  in between Michael and Molly, who have a tendency to bicker, "Can you ask him?" I look up at Maddy and ask.  "I  would really like to finish my smoothie before we go."   
"Of course," she responded with a smile.  
I finish my smoothie and put my cup in the dishwasher, calling Mila into the kitchen to do the same. I walk into the living room where the most of my family is. I spot Maddy from across the room. She gave me a slight nod, telling me that Matt was okay with switching seats with me. I shoot him a grateful look in return, then take a glance around the room. I assume that Maddy briefed Mack and Meg on the seat change, because out of the corner of my eye I can see them looking at me with worried looks, and whispering back and forth to each other. Besides that, the whole room looks as it usually does. Mila, Miles and Maya are in the corner playing with some of their toys. Maisy and Molly are sitting  next to me on the couch hunched over a book, constantly brushing their brown hair behind their ears to get it out of their way. Maggie is in a chair almost directly across from me, fiercely typing away on her iPad, as is Michael who is sitting below her with his back against the seat. I can't tell if they're working on a school assignment or talking secretly about what they're going to do for their dance. Matthew is on the floor leaning the chair that Mack and Meg are sitting on their blonde hair down in curls.  
Maddy comes over to me, plopping down on the couch in between me and Maisy and Molly.  As she throws an arm around my shoulders, I lean my head on her shoulder, earning more worried looks from Mack, Meg, and this time Matt.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Minutes later we're all in our fifteen passenger van. Our seating is as follows: Mom and Dad in the front, Mila and Miles in the first row with the free seat in between them,  Maya, Maisy, and Molly in the second row, Maggie, Matt, and Michael in the third row and Meg, Maddy, me, and Mack squeezed in the back. The car ride goes rather smoothly with me and the three older girls under a cozy blanket, slipping in and out of our dreams. When I wake up again I hear the older girls talking in whispers, so I pretend to be asleep and listen.   
"Maybe we should all go in a big group?" I hear Meg say.  
"No, that's too unusual, she would know that we're trying to keep an eye on her." Mack responds with a sigh.  
How about this?" Maddy exasperates as if they've been talking for a long time. "I'll walk with her this morning, and we can all meet up for lunch and see how it's going."  
"And what if she wants nothing to do with us and wants to walk with Maisy or something?" Meg questions.  
"Then we'll have to trust her, and have Maisy or whoever text us with updates," Mack says.   
They fall quiet and I begin to stir, pretending that I'm just waking up now.  
"Hi, Mimi," Mack says.  
"Hey," I yawn putting my head on her shoulder.  
We stay like this for a while, though I can feel the older girls' eyes on me. I feel bad for making them worry about me, I just feel like something is off. As we pull into the festival, I lift my head off Macks shoulder and turn to Maddy.   
"Can I walk around with you today?" I ask.  
"Sure, Mimi," she responds. "We might have to walk around with Maya too though, cause I promised her earlier in the week."  
"That's fine," I say, just as Dad announces that we're here.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Willis Clan

Maddy's POV:   
The morning went really well. I was glad that Mia asked to walk around with me, it ended up being me, Mia, Maya, and Mila in one group but it wasn't too bad. By the time we got in The festival it was 9:45 so we went on a few of the little rides they have and played some of the games. It is now 11:45 and we are in line to get lunch.   
"Mia," I say after checking my phone. "Mom's doing a sound check ,again"  
"Okay," she says taking out her phone.  
Sound check is a rather weird thing that we do. We all have nicknames or call signs or whatever you want to call them and whenever mom or dad says sound check we all list off nicknames. To make sure everyone is here. In situations like this, where we're split up we do it over text messages, in a family group chat. Yep that's right we have a 11 person family group chat. So our call signs go like this:  
Mackenzie: Melody   
Matthew: Virtuoso   
Maddy: Rider  
Megan: Baker Babe  
Michael: Brick Wall   
Mia: Lover Girl  
Maggie: Mag Dog  
Molly: Mols  
Maisy: Maze  
Maya: Commander   
Miles: Whatever he wants  
Mila: Performer  
By the time we got through the line for lunch, it was noon and the bands started at 12:30 so we went over to the grassy stage area, picking up a pamphlet on the performers. From her spot on my hip Mila grabbed the pamphlet from my hand opening it up and pretending to read. I put Mila down at our spot and take a seat with the others.

Maria's POV:   
After a few seconds of sitting down Mila climbed on my lap and got my attention.  
"Mia, look at this." She says.  
"What?" I say a little snippy.  
She shoved the pamphlet in my face, it opened to a page about a band called The Willis Clan.   
"Look it," she said in amazement. "They're just like us." I read it over with my mouth wide open the whole time. I can feel Maddy's and Maisy's worried eyes on me while I read it. I look up and meet Maddy's eyes total shock covering mine. I don't say anything to her as I hand her the pamphlet. "Oh my goodness," she gasps handing it back to me. "This is so cool! We got to call the others and get them down here to watch!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family came down so we could all watch The Willis Clan perform together. Mom and Dad as well as all the older kids were in complete shock, all the little kids thought it was the coolest thing ever. "Hey guys," the blond girl on stage says. "We are The Willis Clan and were here to put on a show for you! So if you like our music get up and dance with us!" As the crowd cheers, they launch into a cover of Fireflies. During this time we noticed that the younger kids were Irish Step Dancing. I looked at Maggie, Molly, Maisy, and Maya with a nod we all got up and started copying the moves the girls were doing on stage. "Wow," the blond says looking at us, "looks like we have some really good dancers out their today! It looks like its time for some introductions, I'm Jessica, I'm 23 years old and I do most of the lead vocals in the band. This guy over here on the guitar is Jeremiah he's 22 years old. On my other side is Jenny she's 21, she plays mostly accordion but occasionally you'll see her on mandolin or guitar. Next to her is Jeanette, she's 19, and you'll see her on the whistle. Then, back there on the drums is Jackson, he's 17. Then we've got 15 year old Jedi on the bass. And last but not least we have, the youngest official member of the band Jasmine; who's on the keyboard, she is 13 years old. During that last song you saw the cuter, most likely the more talented half of the family. There's Jaime who's 10, Joy who's 8, Jager who's 5, and Jada who's 4. There is one Willis kid that you didn't see and that is miss Juliette she is 12 year old and she is not up on stage is because she had a dancing accident last week and is now sporting a nice bright pink cast on her ankle. Wave Julie." She finishes as she points to the sound booth where a pretty brown haired young girl is waving happily.   
"It's so weird," Mack says. "They're ages match with ours."  
"So do their genders, like their oldest is a girl, their second oldest is a boy and so on." Meg says.  
"Almost," Maddy says smirking at me knowingly, "the one who's Mimi's age is a boy."  
"Shut up Maddy," I say bumping her shoulder with mine. The rest of the concert went really well, the next big number they did was a swing dancing number.  
"Okay y'all," Jessica says. "We are going to clear the stage and do a little West Coast Swing number for you guys. Now we have a little situation since Julie has a broken ankle, Jedi doesn't have anyone to dance with. So, he is going to pick someone random out of the audience to dance with."   
Wow I think to myself, how amazing would it be if he picked me?  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jedi's POV:  
I knew who I was going to pick before the show even started. While we were setting up a group of four girls walked in and sat down right front and center. I knew that they must all be sisters because none of them were old enough to be a mother but they all looked alike. There was one girl who looked to be just about my age, she had a beautiful sun dress on, her hair in a perfect braid and her hand holding her little sisters hand, spinning her around and around causing her to laugh out loud.   
Then I saw her step dance and I lost it. I was in such awe that I messed up the bass part. Hopefully nobody noticed.  
So when Juliette hit play on the music and Jessica motioned for me to go into the audience; I didn't hesitate for a second before going up to the pretty brunette, hold my hand out, buck up all my courage and say, "Wanna dance?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Dance Ever

Maria's POV  
I could not believe what was happening, the cute boy who I had been staring at since we got here. The boy who's an insanely good bass player and Irish step dancer. Just asked my to danceOh shoot, I should probably tell him I would love to dance with him. I look up and lock eyes with him. Oh my goodness I don't think I've ever seen eyes that are more beautiful and mesmerizing that his are. I can't even form words, I shoot Maddy a pleading look and she immediately jumped in.   
"Oh course, she would love to dance with you." Maddy says putting my hand in Jedi's and pushing me up.   
Jedi and I ran up on stage just before the lyrics started. "Can you dance?" Jedi asked.   
"Try me," I reply with a flirty smile, oh my what was happening to me?  
We start swing dancing, and the crowd goes nuts.  
"Wow," Jedi said with wide eyes, "you're amazing."  
"Thanks," I said a blush creeping up my cheeks.  
We continue to dance before Jedi says something."Now don't panic," he starts, "but I'm going to spin you and then Jackson's going to come and 'steal' you away ok?"   
I nod briefly to tell him I understood just as he goes to spin me; I feel Jedi let go of my hand and Jackson catch me. I dance with him for a little bit before he whispers in my ear telling me that Jair and Jenny are going to come out and take our spot. He leads me off stage, where I am greeted by Jet and Jessica Wills, the latter handing me a bottle of water which I take gratefully. I mumble a thanks in return before taking a long sip of it.   
"Ok," Jessica says with a smile, "first off: wow! Girl you can dance! second, what's going to happen is Jedi is taking Jada out on stage right now, in a second Jager will go and 'steal' her from him. Then, we'll give them a few seconds to dance before Jair and Jenny, Jackson and Jazzy, and you and Jedi go out to finish the number."  
"Wait, me and Jedi are going back on?" I question.  
"Well of course," Jessica responds. "You guys were a crowd favorite. I mean if you don't want to dance with him again..."  
"No no," I respond quickly, "that was the best dance I've ever had." Oh my goodness, i scold myself, I mean come on Mia think, these are his sisters!  
Jet shoots Jessica a 'I told you so look' before turning back to me.  
"Alrighty then," Jet says, "you have to go dance with Jedi any second but stick by after the show, I want to know a more about you." She stops for a second, as if unsure of what to say next, "and I'm sure Jedi does too."   
\----------------------------–--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maddy's POV:  
Oh my, I glance at Mack, Meg, and Maggie, who are also staring wide eyed at Mia and Jedi dancing. I see Jedi whisper something in Mia's ear and a blush flood her face.   
"Oh my goodness," Maggie squeals with excitement, "did you see that? She totally just blushed when he whispered something in her ear."  
"Oh my gosh, she did didn't she," Meg agrees.  
"And have you ever seen her dance with so much passion or emotion?" I ask.  
"Or when was the last time she's smiled that big?" Mack asked as Jackson 'stole' her from Jedi.  
We all watch intently as Jackson leads her off stage. And the older kids take their place. We all let out a laugh when Jedi dances with jade only to have Jager come and 'steal' her too. The best part of the show was the end, where Jager and Jada, Jackson and Jasmine, Jeremiah and Jennifer, and Jedi and Mia came out and danced all together. They were all doing something different but it all looked great together. At the end they all dipped at the same time and it was magical.   
Mia came off the stage with a grin on her face and a love struck look in her eyes.   
"That," she said as us girls surrounded her, "was the best dance I've ever had."   
"Aww," we coo, that was so cute.  
\------------------------------  
"Oh," Mia said, after the show ended, suddenly remembering something, "I talked to two of his sisters backstage and they want me me to stick by after the show so they can get to know me better."  
"Great, we'll all go," Dad said.  
"No, no," Mia says in a panic, "we will not all go together. They don't know that we're a family yet. A few of us will go, and tell them that we are just like them."   
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Mom says to stop an argument from starting. "Mia why don't you take the older girls and Mila. Then maybe we can meet up with the whole family for dinner?"   
"Ok," Mia says calming down, "that sound good."  
"Alright then," I say standing up. "Let's go!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Jet Willis' POV:  
The rest off the show went pretty well, after we talked to the girl Jedi danced with she went back on stage with him and finished off the dance number. He came off stage grinning like an idiot, I can't remember the last time he smiled that big.   
Right now I'm standing next to Jess and Jenny, signing autographs for people and talking.   
"Can you believe girl Jedi danced with today?" Jess asked us.  
"I know right," Jenny said, "she was so good!"  
"And what she said to us backstage was so cute," I comment.  
"Wait, what did she say?" Jenny asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were onstage, she said, and I quote, 'That was the best dance I've ever had,'" I respond giddily.  
"She did not," Jenny gasped, obviously excited.   
"She did," Jess confirmed with a smile on her face.  
"Oh my goodness," Jenny says, "we have to have them meet up again before we leave!"  
"Already got that covered, I told her to stick by after the show, so we could get to know her better." I say.  
"What if she forgets?" Jess asks.  
"I have a feeling she won't," Jenny answers looking last me at someone else.  
I turn to she the girl Jedi danced with, 3 older girls, and a little girl on one of the latter's hips. The older ones looked beyond excited despite the nervousness on the younger girl's face.  
The one in the middle stepped forward.  
"Hi," she starts, "I'm Maddy, this is Mia, Mack, Meg, and Mila,she's the youngest of all of us."  
"All of you," Jess questions, "exactly how big is your family?"  
"Well," Meg starts, "you're not going to believe this but our family has 12 kids too."  
"Yeah," Mila says in a cute voice, "we're just like you."  
Oh my, well isn't this going to be fun!


	5. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the Willis Clan or the Big E or anything else you recognize!

Mia's POV:  
"What do you mean your just like us," Jenny asked curiosity.  
"Well," Maddy answered. "As you saw Mia can swing dance but it's not just her all of us swing dance..."  
"Just like us," Jet said.  
"...and Irish step dance..." Maddy continues.  
"Just like us."  
"And we all play instruments"  
"Just like us."  
"And we write are own music."  
"Just like us!" Jet says excited.  
"Ok," Jasmine says walking over to us. "So they have some of the same hobbies as us. That doesn't mean we're the same"  
"Oldest age," Jess asks.  
"23" Mack answers.  
"Just like us!" Jet  says grinning.  
"Youngest?"   
"4"   
"Just like us!"  
"Ages in between," Jasmine  challenged.  
"22, 21, 19, 17, 15, 13, 12, 10, 8, 5, 4"  
"Just like us!" Jet says bursting with excitement.  
"Alright," Juliette said coming over on her crutches. "You guys said you all play instruments, who plays what?"  
"Julie," Jenny says in a warning tone.  
"No it's fine. Mack's the oldest she plays fiddle, piano and does most of the lead vocals for our band. She's also the one who writes most of the music. Then there's Matt, he plays mostly guitar but also cello, uilleann pipes, whistles, mandolin, Irish banjo, and some piano. He'll do the harmonies most of the time but will sometimes do lead. Next is Maddy, she's usually on accordion or mandolin, but she also plays fiddle , piano and guitar. She, along with Matt are three time national champions in west coast swing dance. Then there's Meg, Meg is our whistle player, she can also play piano and dobro but is almost always on whistle.  
Next is Michael, he's usually on drums or banjo in the band. Though he can play piano, bass and guitar as well. Then there's me, I play the keyboard for the band though sometimes I play bass. I also know how to play whistle, guitar, piano, viola, and accordion. Michael and I have are national champions in youth west coast swing. Next is Maggie, she's the youngest official member of our band, she's surprisingly taken a liking to the bass. Though her and I will often switch off between keyboard and bass. She can also play piano, guitar, whistle, and violin. She also really likes to help Mack write a lot of the songs. Then we get to the younger kids: Molly she's taken a great liking to the accordion. She also plays piano, some violin and whistle, and is very good on the harp. Then there's Maisy, she plays the violin very well for her age, and is working hard on learning  whistle, piano, and guitar. Next is Maya, she's followed in Meg's foot prints and is playing mainly the whistle and violin  and starting to work on piano and guitar. Though she has said that she wants to learn the accordion. Then there's Miles, he's only five but he loves to play the guitar. He's also started cello lessons and is taking an interest in the drums. Lastly there's Mila. She still pretty little so all she does on stage is the shakers and tambourine. She has started violin and basic piano lessons and really likes them."  
I finally finish and look up to see almost the entire Willis family looking at me.   
"What?" I ask confused.  
"You're just like us." Jet says.  
"Yeah," Mrs. Willis says. "Y'all play the same instruments as our kids and won the same titles as our kids. Even the genders match up!"  
"Almost," Maddy and Jenny say and the same time, wearing identical smirks on their faces.  
"Yeah, Jedi's fifteen and obviously he's a boy." Jet says.  
"Glad you noticed," he said coming over to the group not yet seeing me.  
"But," Jess says, ignoring Jedi, "their fifteen year old is Mia, she's the girl Jedi danced with today."  
"Oh," Jedi says noticing me and blushing "Hi..."   
"Hey," I say avoiding his eyes. Instead I became suddenly very interested in my hair, which wasn't smart cause now my sisters know I'm nervous. When I look up the oldest three sisters from both families were eagerly conversing, so I thought I'd make an effort to talk to Jasmine and Juliette.  
"Hey," i say to them nervously.  
"Hi," Jasmine says back while Juliette just waved then stumbles away on her crutches. "Don't mind her, she's all off because of her ankle. Plus she was going to compete with Jedi this year at the swing dance competition that we're going to, but now she can, so she's really disappointed. She'll warm up to you though, she's I think she's just a little freaked out by this whole thing, I mean we're practically one in the same. Anyways you wannabe come onto the buss and meet the younger group?"  
"Are you sure cause you don't have to if you don't want to?" I ask cautiously, she nodded in response. "Okay then!" I say with a smile, "let me just tell my sisters."  
I turn on my heals and walk over to the group of older girls. "Hey, Mack, Maddy and Meg? Is it ok if i go meet the younger kids? j-"  
"Jedi?" Jenny guessed a hopeful glint in her eye.  
"No," I say carefully, "Jasmine asked me." Why would they think it was Jedi?  
"Yeah, that's fine, just don't wonder off." Mack responds.  
"Okay," I say as I walk of with Jasmine. We talk on the way to the bus.  
"So," I say, "in our family we do this weird thing called sound check-"  
"Where you all list of your call signs to make sure everyone's there," she finished for me.  
"How did you know that?" I ask curiously.  
"Cause we do the same thing." She says.  
"Really!"   
"Yep!"   
\------------------------------------------------  
The little kids were wonderful Jaime and Joy remind me some much of Maisy and Maya it's crazy. And Jager and Jada are so cute!   
As we're walking out we run into Mr. Willis.  
"Jazzy," Mr. Willis warningly. "Who's this? You know your not supposed to bring people onto the bus."  
"No, no dad it's okay. This is the girl Jedi danced with today. Her and some of her sisters came after the show cause Jess and Jet asked her to. And guess what! Her family is just like ours!! There's twelve kids all the same ages, and genders well except for Mia and Jedi. And they all play musical instruments and write there own music. We are literally own in the same!!"   
"Woah slow down Jazzy." He says as he looks at me, "is this all true"  
"Yes sir," I say.  
"Wow," he says. "Well I would love to meet you folks, are they here with you and your sisters?"  
"Yes sir," I say again. "My mother said she would love to meet you all and get together for dinner tonight. If that works with you guys?"  
"We would love to!" Jasmine says.   
"However," Mr. Willis says, "we have to get on the road and head up north tonight we have to leave in about an hour."  
"Oh," I say trying not to sound to disappointed. "Well, we're up north are you going?"  
"We are going to a place called Wilbratown Massachusetts." Jackson says coming up to us. "We're playing shows at a festival called The Big E for the next 18 days!"  
"No way!" I say excitingly, affectingly getting the attention of the older girls.  
"Mia?" Maddy questions, coming over to me. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I say with a smile. "But guess what? They're playing The Big E!"  
"Really?" Meg says with a smile.  
"Yeah, they're going to be in Wilbratown for 18 days!"  
"Oh my goodness," Mila says cutely.  
"I'm sorry," Jackson says interrupting us. "But why is this such a big deal?"  
"Because," Maddy says with a grin. "That's where we live!"  
\-----------------------------------------------  
After finding out that the Willis's are going to be in our home town for the next few weeks we got the rest of the Morgan family down here and did formal introductions. Unsurprisingly, all of the kids hit it off with each other and the parents got along great! So we decided that we would leave the festival early and meet the Willis's for dinner at a restaurant right outside of town.  
Once we were seated Mrs. Willis got a call and went outside to take it.  
"Toby," she says addressing Mr. Willis as she sat down again. "That was the hotel on the phone, there was a pipe problem and now half the hotel is flooded."   
"It's not going to be easy to get another hotel booked now," my dad says somberly. "With The Big E starting ton Monday all the rooms will be booked."  
"What are we supposed to do now?" Jess asks worried.  
"Well," I say nervously, "you could come stay with us?"  
"Yeah!" Maddy says, "it's not like we don't have the space."  
"She's right," Mack says. "I mean it be a little tight in the girls rooms but we could make it work, we have all those air mattresses and sleeping bags from camping. And the boys already have room."  
"And all even give up my room so Mr and Mrs Willis have a room to sleep in." Matt says.   
"Alright, alright," dad says giving in. "If it's okay with Mr and Mrs Wills than they can stay with us."  
Mr and Mrs Willis quickly glance at each other before Mrs Willis says, "if it's okay with you guys then we'd love to stay with you!"  
We all erupted in cheers.   
\-----------------------------------------------  
As we ate dinner the parents figured out sleeping arrangements when everyone was finished Dad announced them.  
"Okay," he started, "Mack, Maddy and Meg you girls will be sharing with Jess, Jenny and Jet. Matt since you are giving up your room for Mr and Mrs Willis you and Jair will be sleeping in Miles room. While Miles and Jager will be sleeping in Mila's room with her and Jada. Michael you will be sharing your room with Jackson and Jedi. Maisy and Maya you will be sharing your room with Jaime and Joy. And finally Mia, Maggie and Molly you will be sharing your room with Jasmine and Juliette. Now let's get going I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day!"


	6. Morning Talks

Jasmine Willis POV:  
I roll over and stretch before opening my eyes as I wake up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I sit up and look around. Wait a minute, this isn't my bunk in the bus, where am I? I think before all of the memories from last night come flooding back. Mia, Maggie, Molly, and Julie are still asleep but I here some noise from the hallway, so I carefully get up and go to the living room, making sure not to wake the other girls.  
I breath a slight sigh of relief when I see that all six of the older girls are up, still in there pajamas, sipping on hot chocolate, all sitting around the Morgan's dining room table, talking quietly. I stand in the door way, looking at them for a few minutes, in complete awe about how they instantly because such good friends; the families weren't sitting separated on opposite sides of the table and they weren't just going through the motions and making small talk they were having a real conversation. None of them cared what the other looked like as the were all still in their pajamas which consisted of long pants and tank tops, and their hair was in messy buns and side braids. They didn't look like people who had only met 16 hours ago and even though we only met the Morgan's 16 hours ago I can already tell that they are friends we will have forever.  
"Jazzy," Jess says, snapping me out of my daze. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long," I answer with a smile, graciously accepting the mug of hot chocolate Mack handed to me.  
I take a seat next to Maddy Morgan and lean my head on her shoulder, somehow knowing that she wouldn't mind. "So," I ask curiously. "What were you guys talking about?"  
"We," Jet says grinning as she glances around at the other girls. "Are going to get Mia and Jedi together!"  
"What!" I say, shooting up from my comfortable position on Maddy's shoulder.  
"Don't you think they look cute together?" Jenny questions.  
"Of course they look cute together, but should they really be together? How much do they really know each other? I mean as much as we already love the Morgan's we only met them 16 hours ago! Look what happened with Jair and Mary and they knew each other for years!"  
"Woah, Jazzy, calm down were not just going to trap them together. We have a plan." Jess says.  
"What's your plan then? Cause I hate to break it to you but this has Mission Creep written all over it!" I sigh in frustration and take a minute to compose myself. "Look, I just don't want something to go wrong, in your plan or in their relationship. I don't care that we only met them 16 hours ago, I already think of them as family. And you know what will happen if something goes wrong every single lconnection we have with them is slowly going to fall apart." I take another breath to steady myself. "I just don't want to lose them."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Mack's POV:  
Poor Jazzy, it must be hard to grow up while touring. She must miss her friends from Tennessee, the older Willis girls told us that it's been 7 months since they had been home for more than 48 hours. She acts so grown up, I forget that she's only 13 years old.  
"You know what I think Jazzy?" I say to the young girl who looks up with a sad smile on her face. "I think that our families are going to be friends forever. Nothing, not distance, not weather, not relationships can change that. Plus, we still have 18 days left here and youre only doing 10 shows, so there'll be plenty of time for us to show you all around! And after that, we can always text and call and video chat. And depending on how the next 18 days go I'm sure it wouldn't be to hard to convince my parents for a trip down to Tennessee, we have and RV that's parked outside and and maybe we could even stay with you! According to your sister's you guys only have a month of touring left then you're home till after Christmas! I'm sure we could find some time to do it! Either way, Jazzy, I promise your not going to lose us."  
"Thanks, Mack" Jazzy says as she lays her head on my shoulder and gives me a side hug. "You're the best."  
"Hey!" Jess says in fake offense.  
"I guess you're okay too," she says as gets she gets up and goes to sit in between Jess and Jenny.  
We all sit and enjoy each other's company for a minute, then I decided to change the subject.  
"So, Jazzy, what'd you guys do for sleeping arrangements last night?"  
"Well," she starts. "I slept in the floor, because I insisted that Maggie stay in her bed and Molly too. But Mia insisted that Julie sleep in a bed because of her ankle so Mia sleep on the floor with me."  
"That's nice," Jenny says.  
"Tell that to Julie," Jazz mumbles.  
"Why? What's up with Julie?" Jet questions.  
"Nothing," Jasmine says quickly as she gets up to put her mug in the sink.  
"No, no, no. Jasmine you are going to tell me what's going on with Julie and your going to tell me now."  
"It's nothing really," she starts. "It's just that there's some sort of tension between Julie and Mia. But it's all on Julie. Like yesterday, when we were first talking Mia came up to talk to me and Julie but when Mia said hi Julie just kind of wave and walked away. But I think that it's just because of her ankle and stuff. I don't think she's intentionally being mean."  
"Yeah," Jenny says. "That doesn't seem like something she would do. But I'll talk to her later."  
"Anyways," Jazz says with a happy tone in her voice. "What's this plan you guys were talking about?"  
I grin and glance around at the other girls, "I thought you didn't want them together."  
"I didn't," she says. "But the more I think about their dance yesterday the more I think that they would be good together. I mean when was the last time Jedi smiled that big?"  
"Okay then," Jet says. "You know how Jedi and Julie were supposed to dance in the next competition?" Jasmine nods. "Well it turns out the Morgan's are going to the same competition and since having Jaime dance with Jedi would bring down the age. We thought it be a good idea to have Mia be Jedi's new dance partner!"  
"You what!" Said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Julie standing there with her crutches, a look of hurt and betrayal on her face.  
"Julie..." Jess starts but she doesn't get a chance to finish because Julie turns around and walks out as quick as she can on her crutches. Slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
"I'll go talk to her." Jenny says standing up.  
"Actually," Maddy says. "Do you mind if I try? I'll come back and get you if it doesn't work but I think I have and idea of what's going on here."  
"Yeah of course," answers Jenny sitting back down to our new spot on the couch.  
Wow, I think to myself, if this much has happened before 8 o'clock just imagine what the rest of the day will bring!


	7. Chapter 7: Bathrooms Bedrooms and Girl Problems

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Maddy's POV:  
"Julie?" I knocked quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up.  
"I don't want to talk you Jenny!" Come Julie's little voice.  
"It's not Jenny, it's Maddy."  
"Why would I want to talk to you?" She snapped.  
"Because I'm not your sister. I'm just a friend and I won't tell anyone what you tell me."  
"And why should I believe you?" She asks.  
"Because, believe it or not, I think I know what's going on."  
"Okay," she says in a quiet voice while sniffling her tears and opening the door. "As long as you promise not to tell anybody. Not any of your sisters, not any of my sisters, and definitely not any of the parents! Promise?"  
"I promise you Julie, this stays between us." I say with a sad smile on my, this poor little girl.  
"Ok, she says, letting me into the bathroom. I close the door and sit on the edge of the bath tub next to Julie.  
"Ok," I start. "First off how's your ankle?"   
"It's okay," she says with a sigh.  
"And more importantly how are you?" I say ask I push a little closer to julie and look her in the eyes.  
"Fine. It's just," she says, running her hand through her hair. "This whole thing is so weird. I mean what are the odds this whole thing happening? You guys come to the same Irish festival, the same day we perform there, the fact that you do everything just like we do, we have the same ages, we can't use are hotel! All of it is just to convenient. And everything that happened at the show-"  
"You mean Mia dancing with Jedi?"  
"Yeah," she mumbles, "that."  
"I see that you don't like that," I say nudging her shoulder with mine.   
"It's not that I don't like your sister I mean she seems really nice it's just that I feel-"  
"Like she steeling your brother from you?" I finish for her.  
"Yeah," she said. "How'd you know that?"  
"Because," I say looking her in the eyes. "It happened to me to."  
"Really?"  
"Really, about two years ago Matt started hanging out with this girl, her name was Emma. And she had a big family too, not as big as ours but still pretty big. So they started coming over for Bible studies and music practices and we would make little music video with them. But after a couple of days with them I just started to feel like Matt was never with us anymore he was always with her."  
"So what you do about it?"  
"You know what I did? Absolutely nothing! I didn't tell my parents or my sister's or my friends. And I was completely miserable, it's not good to keep your feeling all bottled up inside, Julie. So, how about this, you give Mia and everyone else about there a chance ok? And if you still feel like your losing Jedi just talk to him or your sisters or me or my sisters ok? Cause I can tell you right now everyone here loves you Julie, even if they don't know it yet ok?"  
"Okay," she says leaning into my side. I throw an arm over her and give her a big hug pressing a kiss to her forehead, just like I had to my sisters so many times before.   
"Now," I say pulling away and looking at her. "I hear you play a mean harp, would you mind playing some for me?"  
"You have one here?," she asks as her eyes light up.  
"Yep right upstairs in the practice room!"  
"Let's go!" she says standing up and going upstairs as fast as her crutches will let her.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jess Willis POV   
"Woah Julie slow down!" I say as Julie practically runs through the room on her crutches.  
"Where are you going, in such a hurry? Mom questions as she walks over from the kitchen.  
"Upstairs to their practice room with Maddy, she asked me to show her how i play the harp!" Julie answers excitingly. I look at Maddy for confirmation, she nods her head in response.  
"Ok well, be careful and remember those instruments aren't ours." Dad says as he sits next to mom.  
"Okay," she says as she walks upstairs.  
I see Maddy make her way to follow Julie but before she goes she leans down and whispers something in Jenny's ear. Jenny doesn't do anything for a few minutes continuing on as normal before saying, "I'm going to go change." And getting up.  
"You know what," Meg says getting up. "That sounds like a good idea."  
"I'll come too," says Jet.  
"You know what." I say after a few minutes, "I forgot I promised meg a braid her hair. Jazzy, Mack you guys wanna come with?"  
"Sure," they respond getting what was going on.  
We walked into the older girls room to see the other three girls already dressed and waiting for us.  
"Alright," Jazzy says as she sits down next to Jenny. "Lay it on us."  
They way the older girls bedroom is set is a little strange. All the beds are pushed up against the wall, forming a circle type thing, so no matter were you sit you can see everyone else. It's perfect for late night, or in this case, early morning conversations. I take a seat next to Mack on her bed, Jenny and Jazz are on Maddy's bed, and Jet and Meg are on the latter's bed.   
"Okay," Jenny starts. "I really didn't get much from Maddy, all she said was 'Julie swore me to secrecy, but tell the girls that it's like me and Matt. She'll be okay don't worry.'"  
"Okay well what does 'like me and Matt' mean?" Jazzy questions.  
"A couple of years ago, Matt started hanging out with this girl and Maddy felt like she was losing him to her. Maddy and Matt have always been close so she didn't like it at all." Meg answers.  
"So Julie feels like she going to lose Jedi to Mia. But why would she think that they only just met?" Mack asks. We sit in silence thinking for a few minutes before Jazzy says something out of the blue.  
"Jedi sat next to Mia at dinner." Jasmine says with a look of realization on her face.   
"So," Jet says. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Well I went to sit next to Julie at dinner yesterday and she said I couldn't cause Jedi promised he'd sit next to her, I was going to point out to her that Jedi and Mia were already sitting at the other end of the table but Jada asked me to take her to the bathroom, by the time I got back the seat next to her was the only seat left."  
"Oh." All the girls said.  
"Goodness," Jenny says. " i noticed she seemed off last night and I was going to ask her but the more I thought about the more I figured it was just her ankle and you know hormones or whatever."  
"Oh my," Mack says. "Mia is going to feel terrible when she finds out."  
"When I find out what??" Says Mia as she walks in the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters Sisters and more Sisters

Hope y'all like the chapter!!  
Mia's POV:  
"When I find out what??" I say as I walk into the older girls room.  They don't respond to me right away, they all look at each other almost as if they're communicating without speaking. "When I find out what??" I repeat after a few minutes. Hesitantly, Jenny looked up at with a nervous look in her eye.  
"Well, Julie kind of had a bit of a melt down this morning.." She says.  
"Okay," I say slowly, "I'm sorry about that but what does that have to do with me?  
"Well," Jet starts, "she thinks, umm, she thinks..."  
"She thinks that you going to steal Jedi from her!" Jazzy blurts out.  
"What?" I exclaim. "Why would she think that?"  
"Well, early in the day yesterday Jedi promised Julie that he'd sit next to her at dinner that night but then everything happened with you guys so he forgot and ended up sitting next to you. Plus, Julie was supposed to dance and the swing dance competition this year but because she broke her ankle she can't, and I think that really hit her yesterday when you were dancing with Jedi." Jess explains.  
"Okay, that makes sense," I say thinking for a minute. " but why did she break down today?" After asking this I was once again greeted with silence.   
"Well..." Meg starts, "this morning the six of us girls woke up earlier than everyone else so we went into the living room and  just talked. And it just so happens that we are competing at the same competition this year-"  
"You guys are competing at the US Open in Palm Beach?" I cut in and ask.  
Jenny nodded in response.  
"-anyways, we're competing at the same competition, so we thought, since Jedi doesn't have a partner and it's not your turn to dance this year we thought that it would make sense for you two to dance together."  
"What do you mean Jedi doesn't have a partner. What about Jaime? Or Joy? Or Jet? Why can't they dance with him?" I ask refusing to accept this.  
"They would change the age group, Jedi would either have to dance in the children's or the young adults category." Jess says.  
"So dancing with me is the only way for Jedi to dance in the teen division, and I'm assuming Julie heard you and she felt that I'm going to replace her." I run a hand through my hair. "Okay, so I have two things to say about this. One: how would this work? Did you forget that we live 15 hours apart? And two: this is pretty much the definition of mission creep! Now I'm going to talk to Julie and y'all got to figure out how to fix this." I start to walk out before I hear: "Wait Mia!"  
"What Jenny?" I ask turning around.   
"Don't worry about taking to Julie cause Maddy already did but if you want to see her she's upstairs on the practice with Maddy." She says.  
"Okay," I say with a small smile, Maddy always fixes everything, "I'm going to go up there and see them."  
"Can you ask Maddy to come down?" Jazzy yells after me.  
I walk down the hallway and into the living room.  
"Hi girls," I say to Jamie, Joy, Maisy, and Molly. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Mom and Dad are in the kitchen with Mr. And Mrs. Willis, Matt and Jair are still sleeping and so are Jack, Jedi, and Michael. All the older girls are up so are Julie and Jazz but Maggie was asleep last time we checked. And I'm pretty sure all the little ones are asleep." Maisy answers.  
"Okay I'm going to go up to the practice room." I tell them as I walk away, I get mumbled responses in return as they go back to their game of monopoly.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••   
Julie POV:  
Maddy stares at me with wide eyes as I finish playing the harp price I wrote for her.   
"Oh my goodness Julie, that was amazing! I can't believe your sisters didn't tell me about that! I didn't even know you could write music!" Maddy praises.  
"Well, about that, my sisters don't exactly know about this, the piece, i mean, obviously they know I play harp." I say shyly, "You're they first one I've shown."  
"What? Really, why haven't you shown you sisters?" Maddy asks.  
"It's just, they've done such amazing things not just Jess but ,all of them! Even Jazzy wrote a song, and she was only ten when she wrote it! I just want to make sure that it's up to the Willis standard before I show them." I say with a sigh; before Maddy can respond there's a knock on the door of the practice room.  
"Hey guys," Mia says coming in. "Maddy the girls want you downstairs."   
"Okay," she says getting up, "Mia why don't you show Julie something you can play, maybe you guys could play something together!"  
As Maddy walks out Mia comes in and sits on the couch in the room, "So Julie, I heard about what happened this morning and I just want you to know-"  
"No, Mia really it's okay. I overreacted, it's not a big deal, I'm just really bad at handling change. So with my ankle and then everything with your family, I just couldn't think straight. But it's perfect that y'all have some instruments here, music always calms me down." Julie says. We sit in a comfortable silence for a minute or two.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Mia's POV:  
"Play me something?" I blurt out suddenly.  
"What?" She questions.  
"Play me something." I say again.  
"Okay," she says. She gets in position and begins to play easily the most beautiful harp piece I've ever heard.  
"Well," she says once she's finished. "What'd you think?"  
"I loved it! Who wrote that?" I ask in amazement. She mumbles something incoherent. "What'd you say?"  
"I did," she said after taking a breath.  
"You wrote that!"  
"Yep," she says with a little more confidence.  
"Oh my goodness that's amazing!"  
"Okay, okay that's enough about me, you play me something now." She insists.  
"Okay," I walk over, grab a guitar and shut the door, flipping a switch that turns a light on outside telling everyone else not to come in. "So I wrote this song about a little more than a year  back when my little sister Mila was diagnosed with aplastic anemia. That time was real scary for us, we didn't know if we were going to be able to save her. luckily Maddy was a match for her bone marrow transplant, I was a match for her for her blood transfusion, because we needed to have the same blood type, and Maisy was able to give her platelets for a platelet transplant. Then we found out that she also needed a red blood cell transfusion  and Mack gave those to her cause she had the same blood type too."  I stopped for a second wiping tears from the corners of my eyes. (A/N: sorry if all the information about aplastic anemia isn't correct) "Somehow, she beat all the odds and made it through. There was one day that it was touch and go for a little bit, we didn't know if her body was going to accept the transfer. So mom and dad sent us home, and while everyone else sat in the living room, I sat up here and wrote this.   
Living in the fast lane, cold rain  
Worry of the future on my mind  
Everybody's searching, hurting  
Looking for the something they can't find

I was running races, places  
No one ever stopped to tell you why  
I didn't know that I would, I could  
Find a way to put that all aside  
And get more of this

Sweet, sweet simple life - and  
Spending all my time  
With you and me and family around  
Get more of this  
Sweet, sweet way of living  
Didn't know what I was missing  
Taking all for granted until now  
Baby slow me down 

Always on the road I roam, till I  
Found a place that I could call my home  
But you have somehow changed me, made me  
Realize just what this world can be  
With just a little more

Sweet, sweet simple life - and  
Spending all my time  
With you and me and family around  
Get more of this  
Sweet, sweet way of living  
Didn't know what I was missing  
Taking all for granted until now  
Baby slow me down  
Baby slow me down - yeah yeah yeah

There is so much love here now  
Only you can show me how  
Get more of this

Sweet, sweet simple life - and  
Spending all my time  
With you and me and family around  
I'm getting more of this  
Sweet, sweet way of living  
I didn't know what I was missing  
Taking all for granted until now  
Baby slow me down - yeah yeah yeah  
Baby slow me down - yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Slow me down  
Baby slow me down  
(A/N: I know this song was written by Jessica Willis but for the purpose of this story I'm having it be written by Mia Morgan)  
I look up at Julie after I finish singing and playing the guitar.  
"Wow." She says. "Mia that was amazing I'm speechless! Your family must love that song!"  
"Actually," I say guilty. "They don't know about the song!"  
"What really! How funny is that!" She laughs.  
"What do you mean?" I say.  
"My family doesn't know about my piece either!"   
"Really!"  
"Really!" She says with a nod.  
"Wow," I say with a laugh. "Maybe we really are one in the same!"  
"How about this," Julie challenges. "We both show our families our songs before I leave."  
"Deal," I say as we shake on it.  
Julie opens her mouth to say something but we're interrupted by both dads yelling, "Attention, attention in the living room!"  
It's only 9:30 on day 1 in the Morgan/Willis household and already so much has happened, only 17 more days to go!


	9. 100 Times Better With You

A/N: hey guys hope you like this chapter!! This is by far one of my faves chapters yet! Lots of sibling and cross family bonding! Let me know what you think!!!  
Jazzy's POV:

I share surprised looks with the older girls as Mia and Julie come down the stairs, laughing hysterically with each other. Not that any of us mind, I'm glad that their getting along. 

"Okay guys," Mom says. "We're going to line up by age like we both usually do, just make one big line."

"What a surprise," Jack says sarcastically, as he walks in sleepily. "They call attention and line up by age!"

"Sound check!" Mr.Morgan calls. "By age both families at once."

"And they do, sound check!" Jack say in the same tone

"Bard"                                                           "Melody"                                                       "Maverick"                                                      "Virtuoso"                                                      "Rider"                                                           "Rider"                                                           "OMG!" The two girls chorus together, excited to have the same call sign.                                        
"Streusel Babe"                                              "Baker Babe"                                              "Stonewall"                                                    "Brickwall"                                                    "Jedi"                                                             "Lover Girl" I say embarrassingly, looking down, though I can feel Jedi's eyes on me.                            
"Jazz-Kat"                                                        "Mag-Dog"                                                  "Jules"                                                            "Molls"                                                           "Jam"                                                            "Maze"                                                           "Captain"                                                       "Commander"                                                "Zorro"                                                          "Yoda"                                                            "Dancer"                                                      "Performer"

"Okay, good" Mr.Willis says. "Now, all of us parents talked and decided that life doesn't just stop because we are visiting with each other. We got a late start to today but we are going to continue on as normal. That means work outs and dance drills in the morning, then a break for lunch, then academics and projects, depending on what time you guys finish with academics we can do group music before or after dinner."  
"Morgan's" Mr.Morgan starts to say. "When the Willis' are at the Big E doing shows life will continue on as normal for us excited for Mia."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Mia's POV:  
My head snaps up as I hear my name.  
"What do you mean why wouldn't I continue on as normal?"  
"Because you are going to dance with Jedi during the swing dance routine and dance in Julie's spot during the Irish step dance routine." Mrs.Willis says.  
I look up and make quick eye contact with Jedi before quickly looking down and blushing. Turning my head I look at Julie she gives me a quick nod ask if asking me what u was waiting for.  
"Okay," I said "if you guys think I'm the right one to do it."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jedi's POV:  
We just broke from morning meeting and we have a few minutes before we have to go to workouts, which will be starting with a run. I don't really kind running though especially since the Morgan's are going to take up on a run of their property today. I can't wait to see their land it looks so beautiful.   
I see Jet and Jazz talking on the porch so decide to go and talk to them.   
"Hey Jet, Jazz"  
"Hey Jedi," they both respond, already in their black running gear.  
"So," Jazz continues. "Are you excited?"  
"For what?" I ask confused.  
"That Mia's going to be performing with us?"   
"Oh yeah, that'll be pretty cool ," I say. truth is I a little nervous about dancing with her. Which is weird because I'm never nervous about anything. I don't know how to describe it but I just get this feeling every time I look at her.   
"Alright guys lets go." Matt says.  
The oldest 16 of us start to run, about a mile and a half in we come to this clearing. As we get closer I realized that there's a barn with horses there. We slowly come to a stop and form a circle.  
"Alright," Maddy says. "How often do you guys actually stay on schedule?"  
"Almost never," Jet answers.  
"Good," she answers. "Cause I would really love to go riding."  
All the girls squeal in excitement as we all race to the barn.  
As I'm running I see Mia fall and go down hard. I quickly turn around and go help her up.  
"Are you okay?" I ask helping her up.  
"Yeah I'm fine," she says brushing f herself off "just a few scraps and maybe a bruise, nothing I can't handle."  
She look up from her clothes and up at me, I find myself staring and getting lost in her gorgeous blue eyes.   
"Hey slow pokes!" Jackson yells snapping me out of my daze "are you coming or what?"  
Mia looks back up at me a sneaky look in her eye as she says, "race you there?"  
"Oh your on." I say as we start to sprint there.   
Riding was a ton of fun. And then we ran back to the house. Our parents were a little upset that we got off schedule but they knew it was probably going to happen anyway. When we got back we took a quick break then Went into the Morgan's basement for dance drills. After group dance drills were over we made a schedule of the partners that need to work on individual dances:  
12-12:30 Jenny and Jair   
12:30-1:00 Jackson and Jazz   
1:00-1:30 Me and Mia  
1:30-2:00  Maddy and Matt  
2:00-2:30 Michael and Maggie  
No, Mia and I aren't going to be competing together but she needs to know the Irish routine for the show and mom and dad wanted me to teach her so I said I would.  
By the time we finished making the schedule it was lunch time , after that we did academics while waiting our turn. I worked on the geometry while I waited but before I knew it, it was mine and Mia's turn and that nervous felling was back. I down in the basement to find Mia already there.   
"Okay," she said twirling her hair around her fingers. "Let's to this."  
"Okay," I starts. "You and Jazz start first. It's pretty simple but I don't know it very well. Do you have and iPad i can pull it up on? I have a feeling that you would learn it better that way."  
"Yeah, here it is." She say walking it over it me.  
Twenty minutes later she knew the whole routine and was amazing at it.  
"Wow you picked that up really fast, you wanna practice the swing science we have the time?" I ask  
"Sure," she says, "but how are we going to do that none of the other kids are here?"  
Oh shot I didn't think about that, I just didn't want our time together to end early. "Well we could just dance through the whole song." I suggest nervously.  
"Okay," she says.  
As I hit next on the sound system the song starts to play and we lock eyes.  
When the song ends I put here into a dip ours eyes, had never leaving each other's, stayed locked. I don't even know how long were like this till I heard someone coming down the stairs say, "hey dad wants to know why the swing music is playing?" At this interruption we immediately jump apart.   
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Jenny's POV:  
"Hey dad wants to know why the swing music is playing?" I say as I walk down the stairs. As I turn to look at the dance area I see something totally unexpected: Jedi holding Mia in a dip just staring into each other's eyes. They jump apart as they put together that I'm standing here. They look up at me both blushing fiercely.  
"You know what," Jedi says nervously "it's kind of a long story so I'll go tell dad myself"  
As soon as he says that he bolts upstairs faster then I've ever seen before. I stare at Mia with a smirk in my face.   
"Shut up, Jenny," she says, looking at her feet and twirling her hair; her face still extremely red.  
"Hey I didn't say anything," I say putting my hands up in mock surrender. "But how'd rehearsal go?"   
"Good," she answers the color in her face slowly going back to normal. "Do you want me to show you?"  
"Sure," I respond taking a seat and hitting play on the remote. She does the routine almost perfectly. Then we go upstairs to finish academics.  
At about 3 there was a knock on the door to the older girls room where me, Jess and Jet were studying while the Morgan's did music practice. I opened the door to see Jedi standing there.   
"Hey Jedi what's up?" I ask.  
"I need you help." He says coming in and pacing madly.  
"What's wrong?" Jet asks as her and Jess put aside their work and come to sit on my bed.  
"I need your help," he says while he continues to pace. "I think there's something wrong with me; I can't focus, I can't play, I can't dance I can do anything. She's in the head! I can't even hear her name without my stomach feeling funny and my heart speeding up. There's only one explanation: I must be dying."  
I look at the girls before we all burst out laughing.   
"Hey!" He says in offense. "This is serious."  
"You're right," Jess says making room on the beds so he could come sit with us. "But your not dying Jedi, your just have a crush on Mia."  
"No way," he says flopping down laying in the bed. "Jackson has a crush on Carrie Underwood, this is not the same thing."  
"Okay," Jet says as we lay down next to him. "Then maybe it is a little more than that. Maybe your in love with her."   
When he doesn't respond I take a chance and talk, "I think you already knew that too. I think that you've known since you danced with her yesterday, I think that when you had her in that dip today it became clear to you."  
"You know what Jenny," he says, " I think you're right. But what am I supposed to do? I can't even talk to her never mind dance at performance level with her."  
"You know what Jedi, I think you just have to ignore it, just think of her as one of your sisters for now. While you really get to know her and maybe, just maybe, when your older something will become of you guys. But that's the best part of being 15 you don't have to worry about relationships you just have to worry about getting to know the person."  
"Thanks Jess, you always have the best advice." Jedi says.   
We all lay there for a while till the Morgan's are all done with music and we have to go up and practice. Music went smoothly and dinner was amazing we had a family favorite, taco salad. After dinner the middle kids were finishing up homework. I went and knocked on Mia's bedroom door knowing she was the only one in there.   
"Hey Mia." I say coming in the room.  
"Oh hey Jenny," she says sitting up and putting her homework aside. "What's up."  
"Nothing much I just have a question. Remember this afternoon when I found you a Jedi hiding that dip for like ever."  
"Yeah..." She says blushing fiercely.  
"I just couldn't help but notice the look in your eye and I was just wondering. Are you crushing on Jedi?"  
"What!" She says. "Yes! No! Well maybe? I don't know, it's all really confusing cause I get butterflies in my stomach whenever i see him but I don't really know him, even thou I really think I do. I have to keep reminding myself that we only met you guys twenty four hours ago. Sorry, I'm rambling, all I know is that my life is definitely 100 times better with you guys in it!" We sit in silence for a few seconds while we both think about what to say next." wait!" Mia continues, "How did you know the look in my eye was that I'm crushing on Jedi?"   
"Because it's the same look I see Maddy look at Jair with." I say with a smirk as I make eye contact with Mia.  
"Your telling me that Maddy is crushing on Jair!"  
"What!" Says a voice from the door.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A/N:   
Question of the Chapter: Who did you think the voice at the door is??


End file.
